jurassicfightclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex ("tyrant lizard king") is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous and a fixture in popular culture. During its time, T.Rex was an apex predator throughout much of western North America and a formidable foe, taking down large game. Recent evidence may suggest T.Rex hunted in packs, rather than alone, to ambush large prey. T.Rex appears in four episodes of Jurassic Fight Club: "T.Rex Hunter", "Raptors vs. T.Rex", "Armageddon",and "Biggest Killers" and made a breif cameo in "Deep Sea Killers" when comparing his teeth to that of a Brygmophyseter.72-65 Description The "king of tyrant lizards" walked on powerful hind legs with an almost horizontal posture and small forelimbs. According to Jurassic Fight Club, they weighed in at up to a staggering 6-7 tons, grew up to stand 16 feet (5 meters) tall, and reached a measurement of 43 feet (13 meters) in length, the size of an 18-wheeler. Tyrannosaurus Rex was among the largest predatory dinosaur the ever walked North American and possibly the world. Fighting style T-Rex was somewhat slow but agile; it would stay hidden and leap out to surprise its prey. Lacking vicious claws, it relied on its sharp teeth, planting its feet and using its powerful neck and legs to stabilize itself and rip into its victim's flesh. T-Rex is said to be the first animal to use biological weaponry (despite that Therocephalians were around before T-Rex and used paralyzing venom to bring down prey). Abilities Strength: Can lift up five tons with it's powerful jaws anchored by it's powerful neck. Speed: T-Rex can run up to 15-25 mph by using their long powerful legs. Senses: T-Rex relies strongly on their sense of smell to find prey, yet also has powerful binocular eyesight and strong sences of smell. Jaw strength: has the bite force of 13,000lbs and has bacteria in the serations in it's teeth. That has side of affect to its prey of bacteria when biting its prey to kill them easily. Vibratation detector: This shows to be special ability that trex can feel the ground vibrations of prey that are near. Intelligent: T-Rex brain size is said to be smart as cat from the show Jurassic Fight club. By showing using a dead nanotryanosaur body to shred it to show others of its kind to stay away from the junivials trex to be safe or else. Knowing of their large size pack of hunters will leave their dead Caracas behind. The cerebrum of T-rex was larger than most dinosaurs. This indicates that it was able to think through things more efficiently. Roar: T-Rex roar can be herd over 6 miles away Acrobatic: their large size they can show agility, balance, flexible, and reflex. Like fighting opponent they can back up fast to doge and make quick turns of their counter balance.T-Rex can be agile but not as fast being heavy dinosaur but it's still enough to be use. Hunting: T-Rex can hunt very well of their kind can hunt alone or pair or being scavenger. Quite possible trex family hunt to ambush by using one to chase the prey the others lead to the parents to finish the prey off this is great as pack. Territory: T-rex territory for their young ones is very strong to keep most dinosaurs away from the juveniles safe from harm. Feared: most dinosaurs will fear if seen T-Rex large size comming their way. It's can feared a pack of raptors easily to take their dead carcas. Fighting style: Mostly biting its enemy or prey. Can use its long powerful legs to kick and use their tail to whip as well. Trex head can be useful as headbutt. Endurable: Trex large size fully grown are able to take many blows from other dinosaur that are able to still fight back because of their hard skin. As shown as a junivial able to take attacks from Nanotryansur that is willing to try to get back up to fight back. Weapons T-Rex choice weapons are tail, head, talons, claws, and sharp teeth. Gallery 20080731rambo2.jpg Armageddon.jpeg Big.jpg Trexhunter.jpg Tyrannosaurus.jpg 1x1TRexPair.png Diet T-Rex was at the top of the food chain in its region. Common victims were herbivorous duck-billed hadrosaurs, such as edmontosaurus, and it also preyed upon horned dinosaurs known as ceratopsians, such as triceratops whose fossils have been found in the same areas that T-rex fossils have been found. Trivia *One popular dinosaur myth (shown in the Disney movie Fantasia, for example) is that T-Rex faced off against another well-known dinosaur, the plated Stegosaurus. This is impossible, as Stegosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic period (150 million years ago) and was extinct by the time T-Rex was around. However early tyrannosaurs did live 150 million years ago with Stegosaurs but these tyrannosaurs were small and the stegosaurs were too large to attack. (http://www.history.com/interactives/dinopedia) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:PENIS